


Beaten

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [28]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Friendship/Love, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: As Dave is being beaten on the roof... something beloved of his is crushed in front of him.





	Beaten

Dave is on the roof again.

His older bro just kicked him in the ribs while he was on the ground.

Dave tried to get back up, he was struggling to breath.

His lungs were failing him.

He clutched onto his chest.

Dave's sight was starting to blur.

Dave's bro walked towards him, he stood over Dave and stated taking something out of his pocket.

Dave could see what. He could hardly see anything at all.

His vision was so fucked. Didn't help that his shades got knocked off when they started fighting and now the summer sun is in his eyes.

Dave's bro gave him a warning. "Get up."

Dave struggled to even look up. He couldn't see anything above him. The sun was too blinding.

"Then. This is on you." Dave's bro crushed something in his fist and let it drop to the floor.

Dave looked down at the ground next to his sweating hands.

His prize shades on the ground.

Fractured into different black plastic pieces.

A gift... a gift from John.

Destroyed. Violated. Crushed.

Dave laid on the floor.

He couldn't find the strength to get up.

He rested on the ground for hours after.

Trying to find the strength to even care about anything.

Dave hears a ding go off on his phone.

He pulls out his phone out of his backpocket.

He looks at the deep blue text.

He isn't sure what to feel in the moment.

Shame? Regret?

His favorite thing in the world was just crushed in front of him.

He didn't know how to break the news to John...

Then he got a new string of messages.

EB: so...

EB: um... don't get pissed...

EB: i know that you love those shades i got you.

EB: and they were pricy to get my hands on...

EB: but i sent you another pair.

EB: the last gift you got me was SO GOOD!

EB: so i thought i would send you something too.

EB: and i found a pair of glasses with like a red frame.

EB: and i know how you like red so..

EB: okay. i'll shut up now.

EB: bye dave.

TG: :)

EB: :D


End file.
